


Camping

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e06 Red Sky at Morning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela hates camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

"My name is Alexandra Caldwell and I have a reservation?"

"Yes ma'am. Room 232."

This is so much better than camping, the way Bela used to have to.


End file.
